Video cameras are employed for many applications including commercial and personal uses. Commercial applications may include making promotional videos, taping performances or lectures, etc. In a particularly useful commercial application, a speaker may record a lecture or provide an instructional video. In many cases these videos require personnel to record the event. Often the speaker may move about requiring the camera personnel to adjust the camera position or angle to maintain the speaker within the video frame.
While camera tracking equipment has been employed, such previous products have included motor driven moving parts that frequently wear out and fail. In many situations, it is not possible or inconvenient to provide a manned camera or “tracking” products to video tape a lecture or presentation. It would be beneficial to provide an automatic tracking system and method that would permit a speaker to move about freely and video tape a presentation without the assistance of camera personnel.